cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-2095
CT-2095, nicknamed "Vencu," was a clone paratrooper captain who served under the Grand Army of the Republic in the 103rd Airborne. During the First Battle of Geonosis, Vencu assumed command of Kote Company, a selection of elite paratroopers who served in the 103rd Airborne. Throughout the upcoming war, Vencu and his men were often deployed through drops off a moving LAAT with a parachute and found themselves surrounded by the enemy in numerous occasions, however prevailing through and executing the Supreme Chancellor's orders and requests efficiently. Although he was fiercely loyal to the Supreme Chancellor and his brothers, he would at times disobey orders that were deemed ineffective by himself and or put the chain of command in direct danger. During the final days of the Galactic Republic, Vencu served in the Outer Rim Territories, primarily participating in the series of battles and events known as the Outer Rim Sieges. Biography Basic Training Shortly after CT-2095's birth, he partook in Basic Training which would take several years for him to complete. This included blaster, heavy ordnance, sometimes piloting, reconnaissance, and airborne training altogether starting from 32 BBY to 22 BBY. Blaster Training In around 28 BBY on a stormy day, Vencu was ordered to report to the Central Armory in Tipoca City where he would choose from the Galactic Republic's specially created arsenal and selection of weapons specifically created for the future soldiers that would serve in the Grand Army of the Republic in a massive campaign across the galaxy against the growing droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Once Vencu arrived at the the bustling city of Tipoca, he quickly located the Central Armory inside the Tipoca City Military Complex. Once he stepped inside, he smelled the lavish black paint newly printed on the DC-15A blaster rifles. He followed the smell, quickly finding himself at the entrance which would be securely locked down for safety reasons concerning the previous week where a fresh batch of clones went rogue. As he stepped into the Central Armory he noticed a famous figure was there, Jango Fett, a Mandalorian Mercenary who was most commonly known as "The Best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy" and the central cloning template of the Grand Army of the Republic. He was visiting because the prototype Phase I clone trooper armor was nearly complete, it just needed a few adjustments that needed to be administered and oversaw by himself however. When Vencu got caught up in trying to see what Jango Fett was speaking to the Kaminoan's about, his Drill Instructor suddenly shouted at him, motioning for him to come over. After rushing over, Vencu and several other clone cadets were given instructions on how to properly wield a blaster. Once the briefing concluded, they would proceed to walk over to the firing range. Vencu leveled his DC-15S blaster carbine at his target and fired five shots continuously on single fire. Next he was instructed to use auto fire, a much more dangerous option what would lead to continuous fire at a higher speed rate. After a few hours, Vencu started to get the hang of the blaster and then proceeded to moving targets. Afterwards, he learned the basic engineering the Kaminoan's used to make such an efficient selection of weapons. In the coming weeks, soon days, and later years - Vencu would continue blaster training, soon becoming one of the Grand Army of the Republic's most elite sharpshooters. Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Captain Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Clone Paratrooper